


[Vid] The Bald-headed End of the Broom

by Zeke Black (istia)



Series: Vids [9]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Comic Romp, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songvid using a lively, comic folk song, featuring the Seven and the women in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] The Bald-headed End of the Broom

**Author's Note:**

> This song was sent to me by a friend who said, "Can't you just see Buck sashaying along to the 'yump, yump, yumps'?" And I so could! Then I couldn't resist turning it into a vid.
> 
> Originally made in May 2007; redone in May 2011.

Song: The Bald-headed End of the Broom  
Artist: Grandpa Jones  
Length: 2.24 minutes

Password: broom

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/?hqli7tnjtj1petk) from mediafire - 35mb .mp4, 640 x 480

[Bald-headed End of the Broom](https://vimeo.com/23715861) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
